The Sith vampire: Chapter 1 >> Neeko's Maul
by Carynova
Summary: Set before Phantom Menace, in an alternate universe: Neeko, a Sith Warrior, daughter of Sidious, and Vampire Supreme Elder. She is teamed up with Darth Maul to hunt down Obi-Wan. Neeko and Maul are to get rid of him for a secret plan of theirs. Anakin, at


  
"I must admit, for one of your race, I do not approve of your tactics." Her eyes glowed brightly in the dark shadows, betraying the unearthly darkness, which concealed her.  
  
Half a second later, she was musing at a lightsaber pointed to her throat.  
  
"Now, now, my pet. I am not here to hurt you." Stepping from the darkness, light shed upon her true beauty.   
  
For someone so evil, her aura was that of innocence, as pearl-white hair glistened and twirled down to her waist. Her eyes, matching in color of her hair, were large and pleading, and her lips shimmered naturally of silver. She wore a white, crushed velvet cloak with an amethyst clasp, and under, an outfit of tight, white leather, which would not restrict her movement or that of her long, swirling cape.  
  
Walking up to him, Neeko traced her finger gently along his cheek, smiling slightly, showing blinding white teeth...Regular teeth.  
  
"I have been looking for you everywhere. Why did you run from me, I thought your kind never ran from their problems." She withdrew, an almost sulking look placing itself upon her face.  
  
"I don't consider you a problem Neeko...I consider you a burden...and when necessary, Jedi are permitted to run." He stated stiffly, eyeing her warily.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, the woman stepped closer, bringing her face inches from his.  
  
"But you didn't answer my question, Obi-Wan...I have never threatened your life."  
  
"You have threatened those I am sworn to protect." Came his short reply. Hissing, Neeko bared her fangs, her eyes changing to a dark, bloodied crimson.  
  
"Who? That short-ass green midget? Or what about your precious overdressed queen, eh? Them? They're no match for me!"  
  
"They could kill you in three seconds!" He fired back.  
  
Losing her temper completely, Neeko flew forward, grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber, dismembered it, threw it out the window, and pinned the Jedi on his back, to the floor. Her hair fell in wisps around their heads.  
  
"Listen up child! I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe! Having been elected Supreme Elder six times, I was terrorizing Jedi ass eight thousand years before your family line was even established! Other beings' existence wasn't even a glimmer in some lowly mammal's eye! If you think some measly nine hundred year old Jedi hasn't either seen me around before, and barely escaped with his life, or is even slightly more powerful than me, well...You're fuckin' wrong!" She jumped off the bewildered Obi-Wan and replaced her hood, which had fallen off in her mad frenzy. Sighing, she helped him up and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Neeko," Obi called after her retreating figure, "Do all Navarazzi go through that sort of phase, or is it just you?" Neeko glanced over her shoulder, smiling.  
  
Don't underestimate us, my friend...I will not hesitate to kill you if you intervene with our plans. Her telepathic message gave Obi-Wan's mind a vivid image of his own head rolling across a room.  
  
"I know, Neeko...I know."  
  
  
Silent as air, her form traveled into the dark room, she changed to something to sleep in, and moved towards her bed. Before doing so, she stood still to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light, which they did in a matter of seconds.  
  
Climbing into her soft bed, nothing but a small spaghetti strap shirt and khaki shorts between her and her silk sheets, Neeko collapsed onto her pillow, and closed her eyes.  
  
Oh how I miss sleep, She thought, moving into a more comfortable position. Sleep. One thing of many that her kind doesn't require to exist. Inhaling an unneeded breath, she began to meditate. Her senses, already fifteen times as sharp as that of a Jedi, sharpened even more.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Warmth. A body, next to hers. Gasping, she switched the lights on. Sitting there, smug look and all, was Darth Maul. Surprised, Neeko's eyes turned crimson, and fangs appeared.  
  
Before she could react, Maul jumped on top of her, and pinned her arms to her pillow.  
  
"Boo." He whispered seductively, her image immediately disappearing and lust taking its place. Smiling, her fellow Sith caressed Neeko's cheek, then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Releasing her hands, Maul began exploring her body instead. As he did this, she reached up and circled with her fingers, around the bases of his horns, a major turn-on; Maul replied with an erotic groan that resonated deep within his throat. As he began to pull away to remove his cloak and tunic, she nipped him on his bottom lip, getting a low growl as response.  
  
"I have waited for you all day...you know how impatient I am..." He whined, a hint of anger locked within his voice.  
  
"Hmm...A Jedi is always patient...Maybe that's why I prefer Obi-Wan's company over you." She smirked, licking her fangs hungrily.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Maul grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked, a snarl crawling over his lips. Her smirk dissipated and wary ruefulness took its place.  
  
"What...are you going to teach me a lesson Maul? I'll teach your ass one right back if that's your decision...I don't like it when people mistreat my hair...you are going to need to be punished." She gently pulled his hands from her hair and set them back around her waist, where they gladly assumed this position. Grinning evilly, she flipped him on his back and pinned him to the bed.  
  
"Your punishment: I get to be on top..." She hissed, smirking at the disdainful look on his etched face.  
  
"No," He started, but was hushed by her lips' contact with his. He squirmed slightly for several moments, but ceased doing so after several moments.  
  
"You know you can't beat me Maul. Not with the Force."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't ever stop me from trying." He growled in response, resuming his struggle.  
  
"I, being one myself, know you Sith and your morale." She sighed and rolled off of him to his right, and taking his chance, Maul whirled over and pinned her down again, "If you don't get to be on top, you don't have any fun." Neeko finished.  
  
Nodding, Maul stroked her cheek softly and apologized for grabbing her hair, through telekinetic links.  
  
"Apology accepted, but I still don't know what we're going to do with the Jedi, Obi-Wan." She muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about that. We can sort it out...in the morning."   
  
  
  
"Maul, I do not understand your motives, and I will not stand for another failure!!!" Sidious roared, his dark figure looming upon the kneeled Sith warrior.  
  
"I apologize, master. It will not happen again."  
  
"And Neeko? Your partner, I trust you have not killed her yet?"  
  
"Heh, no Master. We have worked out a most efficient plan."  
  
"Very well. Do not bring her to see me. My daughter knows what I would tell her." Sidious frowned as the image of Neeko smirking as he ordered her to destroy the remaining Jedi Apprentice.  
  
"Yes, my Master."  
  
"You may go now."  
  
Maul stood and turned on his heel, striding from the chamber.  
  
"Neeko, I must talk to you."  
  
Her long hair had been pulled back from her face as she stood in the gym, three Master-droids hovered in the air around her. Nodding him off, Neeka ignited her lightsaber, its purple hues casting dancing shadows at the surrounding trainees.  
  
"Not now, Maul. I'm busy." She snapped, glancing at him for a fraction of a second. In that breif interval, two of the professionally-programmed droids zipped forward and began attacking Neeko.  
  
With incredible speed, the Sith dodged three blows and countered another eight. Within minutes, the most frustrating and powerful of all stocked training-droids had been reduced to rubble.  
  
The trainees around her gaped with unbelieving surprise.  
  
"Go, fight your way to my level and one day I'll teach you." She instructed. Nodding, they departed in silence, leaving Maul and Neeko alone.  
  
"Now what is it that you wanted, lover?" Neeko crooned, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood completely still, not responding to her touch.  
  
"Angry, are ye? I can fix that." She whispered into his neck, lifting her arms to remove his hood and stroke the tattooed designs around his horns. Losing his composure for several seconds, Maul responded fleetingly with a growl and a kiss along Neeko's jawbone.  
  
"What was it that was so important you were inclined to interrupt my lessons to tell me?" She purred softly and unclasped his heavy black cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Still Maul held his posture, glaring down at her challengingly. Grinning, Neeko removed his tunic shirt as well and carressed his muscular chest, leaning her head on his shoulder and leaning onto him.  
  
Unable to withstand anymore, Maul grinned mischeviously and wrapped his arms around Neeko's waist, lifting her up and spinning her around, against the wall. He slammed his fists down beside her shoulders, pinning her between him and plaster. He pressed his warm body against hers, breathing down her neck, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Sidious says we need to improve our teamwork...says we're not close enough." Maul hissed hoarsely, reaching up and pulling Neeko's hair free from its clasp. Its radiance tumbled down around them both.  
  
"Did he? I'm sure he really knows what's going on around him. That's not what he really said is it?"  
  
"You know me too well. I can't lie around you." He smiled into her mouth as they kissed.  
  
"The only reason I know so much about you is because you let met know." Neeko pointed out, raising an eyebrow and stroking his cheek briskly.  
  
"True though that may be, I can't shake off the feeling you might've searched me for some things."  
  
"And that..." She whispered, kissing his immobile lips breifly, "Is exactly what you've been waiting for me to say." Nodding, Maul sighed and pulled away, walking towards the door, glancing back longingly one last time before disappearing down the corridor.  
  
"Now what?" Neeko asked herself, recieving only her own echo in reply. The darkness glared at her. Shivering, Neeko walked forward, bending down to pick up her lightsaber, witch Maul had casually thrown aside.  
  
"Eventually you are going to have to tell him." Came a voice. Smirking, Anakin walked from the darkness and placed a hand on Neeko's cheek.  
  
"That's your job. Sidious does not train me, Anakin." Already taller than her, Anakin had grown to look very much like Obi-Wan, only a bit more...evil.  
  
"Darth Maul is more powerful than any of us. Sidious is going to kill him if you do not warn him."  
  
"He would not appreciate me delivering his death threat."  
  
"Well he would not listen to me." Anakin moved closer, putting his face close to Neeko's.  
  
"He will smell you on me, Anakin. I suggest you move away." Neeko growled, taking the defensive. Smiling, Anakin stepped back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I respect you, Neeko, therefor I will not impose," He said softly, retreating back into the shadows, "But I will have you." He whispered.  
  
Neeko turned abruptly and left.  
  
"No Anakin," She muttered, eyes flashing to a deep crimson, "You will never have me. Never...."  



End file.
